


Will The Stars Forgive My Sins

by sarcasticstar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Crazylovers, F/M, Happy Ending?, Murder buddy, Psycho Betty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticstar/pseuds/sarcasticstar
Summary: All of Betty Cooper's life has been one big lie. She has never been the perfect girl. Maybe, just maybe, her father's dark side will pass on to her.What will happen when she meets the infamous Jughead Jones? Will the "perfect" girl fall in love or will he just become a victim to the spiraling Betty Cooper?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly thought "what if the Riverdale kids were the murders?" So voila, here it is. I will add more tags as this fic goes on.

Darkness. 

Darkness is what everyone said my father had. All my life I've grown with one thought. Don't let it consume you. Fight it. From the mere age of 9 when my father was arrested for countless murders. My father had only one thing to say when he left us. 

> "Don't let it consume you too." 

Maybe my father was evil and let his  _dark side_ show to those he killed. But to me, he will always be the man who bought me orange freezies every Friday after school. My mother tries to hide everything. We're too poor to move from her single parent income, but she refuses to let everyone know that. She's too proud and with her head up her ass about everything. Don't let them see the scars. Don't talk about your dad. You're perfect. Perfect. Perfect.  _Perfect._

Maybe my mother just wanted to keep his darkness far from me. But she failed miserably. I still sometimes hold the butterknife to tight or feel a weird sensation in archery class. 

Perhaps it's all in my head. Maybe like one of those psychological mind tricks where I'm only imagining it. I still wonder. On my 19th birthday, 10 years since my father's arrest, I still wonder. 

I get a baby blue and yellow cake. At least it isn't that damning pink my mother adores so much. I just want to rip my wallpaper away and burn it. Pink was my designated color. Pretty pink. Perfect pink. 

Time passed slowly as I grew in the same town I was born in. The looks don't change, but I've grown used to that. My mother hates it though. It's honestly the only thing that makes me laugh. Her yelling at everyone to go away, but still trying to maintain her goody-goody semblance. It's like watching a cat and dog fighting, but it's the same women fighting herself. Ah, truly charming, that's my mother. 

Oh, and we may not forget my beautiful sister Polly Cooper. Now she was truly a beautiful disaster. Much like me, our mother tortured her with the word perfect. Until my sister got pregnant and ran off. My damn sister just loved running. Running from her problems. Running from mom. Running. Running.  _Running._

No thanks to her I got mothers full attention. Screw Mother. Screw Polly. Polly left me. Left me to the flesh-eating wolves in Riverdale and the pack leader just happened to be named Alison Cooper. 

My mother who also got pregnant at the age of 17 hated any word that was below perfect. What a hypocrite! She did such bad shit at my age. But, no. Betty Cooper would be nothing like her father or mother. Oh no. She would be anything that was greater. Screw all of them. My mom. My dad. My sister. Everyone. But especially a certain serpent in particular. He is the worst of them all. 

He makes me feel butterflies in my stomach. He makes me so happy I want to die. Screw him. No one is ever going to win my heart. That's a promise. 

Yet, somehow he did the impossible. He gave me a purpose. But with that a reason to die. If my parents taught me anything. It was that love was nothing. Just a mere word to describe a wishy-washy feeling. I don't want that wishy-washy feeling. I have that wishy-washy feeling. But, alas, I push that far into the back of my mind. So when I see him in town I scowl, but when he turns I giggle. I giggle! I don't giggle. 

Screw you, Forsythe Jones. 

Screw everything that makes you so damn perfect. Your beautiful ocean blue eyes, that I dream of falling into and never leaving. Your ink-black hair, that mesmerizingly curls at the end and all I want to do is run my hands through it. All of the time. Your lean body that seems small, but could knock a man out in mere seconds. The way you drink beer after beer and never even seem hazy. The way when you write your brow lifts ever so slightly when you think of an idea. The way when you wear your southside serpent jacket as if it is your only skin. The way you simply are. 

Stop it! Stop thinking of him! He will never help me. I could never help him. He needs someone, but not someone like me. 

I would only put ideas into his head. Like the demons in mine. I wonder how many are demons dancing in his head. He never has to hide his. He's in a gang. A deadly gang. More kills than my father. Maybe that's why he hated them. He felt challenged. Did my father ever have business with them? Could I ever have inquires with them? 

The serpents. A gang with a deadly bite. They have a bad side, but I do too. Maybe I could finally understand my dark side. I'm no longer 18. My mother doesn't control me. I like this. Maybe I need to pay a visit to the infamous serpent king after all. Share a proposal for a new candidate. Oh yes, This is good. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty tells her mother that she is moving out.

The early sun shines through my window. Today would be the day I meet with Jughead. Not as a flirt, but as a colleague. I rise slowly from my nice, warm bed. I need to look edgy. How the hell am I going to find any black in this house? I reach into my closet and all I see is pastel galore. Ugh. Maybe Mother will have some old clothes from high school. 

I walk out of my room and creep down the hall and whisk to the attic. Boxes stack on boxes. I search for anything finding baby clothes from Polly and my childhood in the process. I finally find a box labeled "Alice memories". I cut the box open and search through it. Boring pictures of her and her friends. Finally, clothes. Black jeans complemented by black bralettes. Oh mother, always a hypocrite. I grab a pair of black jeans, a dark red crop top, and gray flannel. I grab her old combat boots and hurry back to my room. As I walk by mothers room I hear a loud snore and walk even quicker. 

I let my hair down from its tight ponytail and let my natural curls flow. I throw the clothes on and look at myself in the mirror. Damn, I like this. 

I wait until I hear mother go into the bathroom. I quickly leave the house and get on the city bus. The ride to the Whyte Wyrm is about ten minutes and my heart quickens the closer we get. Oh God, I never thought this through. I'm going to look like a total idiot. Jug will see right through me. 

I walk up to the black doors. My breath hitching as the door slowly opens.

"Betty!" A rough feminine voice rings. 

"Hey, Toni is Jug around?" Toni sighs pulling another grimy shot glass out of the full sink. She points to the back door and I smile. 

"He'll like the new look." I try to refrain from blushing as I push past the door. I see Jughead at his desk. Drinking whiskey from his glass cup. Nostalgia from the first time we met rushes through me. 

_"You're just like him! I thought I raised you better than this Elizabeth!" Tears stream from my eyes from my mothers forboding words._

_"Get out of this house you ungrateful child!" I run out of the house and to the bus station. My tears continually coming. I cry on the bus and never get off until the driver says it's the last stop. I appear in front of a rundown building. Whyte Wyrm. Grammatically incorrect but it will do. I just need to get away. I walk into the bar and instantly I'm met with loud music. I run to the bathroom and begin to cry more. It's already pretty late and the time goes quickly now. Soon the loud music stops and I hear the door crash open._

_"I can't believe you killed a ghoulie! Do you know what they will do to us? Not to mention your dad, he's gonna be pissed!" I stifle my cries as I hear the two kids around my age argue._

_"It's not my fault, he came at me, what was I supposed to do? Hand him the gun? And my dad is out in Toledo most likely getting drunk from my mom rejecting us again."_

_I let out a cry from my empathy to have a broken home. Then I hear them both shift at the noise._

_"Who else is in here? If you're a ghoulie we are armed." I sigh and wipe my tears off my blotchy and red face. I walk out of the bathroom stall and see two kids around my age. A girl with tan skin and pink hair. She has an overall badass vibe. I wish I could feel that right now. The other kid is a boy with ink-black hair and ocean blue eyes. He had bruises and cuts along his face and a black eye._

_"I'm Betty, I'm not part of the goodies or, the uh, Ghoulies." They nod slowly staring at my tear streaked face._

_"Why are you still here? The Whyte Wyrm closed an hour ago." The girl questions me, but she puts her hand on my shoulder in comfort._

_"My mom kicked me out and I honestly have no idea where I am. Is this the southside?" They both nod and I sigh. How am I going to get home now?_

_"You need a place to stay?" The boy, Jughead I think, says. I nod and he murmurs something to the girl._

_"You wanna stay at my place?"_

_"Can I?"_

"Hey Cooper, new look?" Jughead grins and I feel my legs going numb. I sit down in the seat across from him to steady my balance. 

"Yes, I guess." His eyes settle and he straightens a little. When I first met Jughead I told him everything. about my dad, my scars, my crazy mother, all of it. He was an absolute angel to me. But he knew me as a northside princess. I want him to know me as a different person. 

"I want to join the serpents." I expect him to yell. Him screaming and telling me that it's the worst thing he has ever heard. 

"Because of your dad?" I nod. Damn, he knows me. My gut begins to feel butterflies and I try to subside that feeling. 

"You know the risk. I'll run it by everyone, but what about your psychotic mother?" I sigh. What am I going to do? Should I ask Jug to move in with him? I should have thought this through.

"I'll figure that out. Are there any places at Sunnyside?" He scoffs at my request.

"Move in with me. I mean only if you want." I try to not smile, but he makes it hard. Then I remember my parents love. They were happy. Once upon a time. I don't want to do that to Jughead. 

"Can I?" He grins at me. I can't help but grin back. He truly is amazing. 

"Do you even have anything to stay over with?" 

"See that's the hard part, I haven't told her I'm moving out. I haven't even really thought of it until...now." He shifts in his seat. 

"Well get to it. I'm gonna go and tell everyone about our new recruit, now you go face satan." I roll my eyes, but begin to leave with Jughead hot on my heels. 

I exit the building and head back to the bus station. What am I going to say to my mom? Do I tell her I'm just going to a small apartment? My brain thinks of was to get out of telling her I'm going to be a serpent, but the majority still ends in fighting.

I realize we are near my house and I get off and pay. Oh God, here comes the massacre. I enter my house and I smell sage. Ugh, she's cleaning the house of demons again. 

"Mother, I need to tell you something." The cleaning from the other room stops and I hear her walk to me from the other room. 

"What is it Elizabeth?" 

"I'm moving out. I'm going to go pack. I'm not telling you where, but I will visit, occasionally." She makes a clicking noise with her tongue. She seems speechless, so I hed upstairs. I grab my baby blue suitcase and grab all of my money saved up and toiletries. I didn't notice that I was wearing anything different until my other came upstairs.

"You are not leaving me Elizabeth." I roll my eyes. he's been saying this for years. You can't leave me too. Bull. Such Bull. She pushed everyone away. Polly and now me. 

"Mother I'm 19. You don't control my life anymore. I'm leaving. You can throw all this shit away for all I care." My mother scoffs. 

"You are so ungrateful Elizabeth. Once you're gone you will be begging to return." I scoff as I finish packing my essential clothing. I zip up the suitcase and turn towards my mother. 

"Like Polly?" 

"Don't speak of her." 

"Goodbye, Mother."

I storm out of the house and back to the bus. She is infuriating. I dial Jugheads number and he answers on the third ring. 

"Hey Cooper, I have bad news." 

"Oh God, I just left my Mother. Damn, just my luck."

"Actually the bad news is that you are going on a mission tomorrow. Not many would want to be in a gang you know." I smile at his small comment. 

"I know, I just really need a family right now. Can I head to your place?" 

"Our place." I begin to smile even brighter. 

"Okay." 

I hang up and look out the window. The southside is gloomy and overall just depressing. This is my new home. I'm not even upset. I need this To understand my problems. I wonder what my mission will be?

Jugheads trailer is dark and simple. It has simple furniture that I simply adore. No pink!

"Hey there Cooper." I smile. 

"Hiya Jones, I brought all of the essentials." 

"Good, put them in our room." I smile nodding and walking to  _our_ _room._ I throw my clothes into an empty drawer and put my bathroom items in the small bathroom. This is my new life and I love it. 

"I ordered pizza!" 

"Okay!" I say walking back to the room he is in. There is a two-person couch and a small, static tv. I sit next to Jughead and he starts some random movie. I shouldn't be doing this. Toying with him. I'm gonna just screw him over. Make his life a living hell. But I guess I can take a small break and enjoy him. Enjoy this small moment. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is going to show more of Betty's dark side, just give her time. I know "Why is this fluff?" I'm trying, angst isn't really my thing so yeah. Sorry, it's short again, there will be longer chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

 

> 6 MONTHS LATER

"Go!" Jughead screamed. They all ran out of the drug lab at an alarming pace. The gun in my hand was practically burning now. Go. Go.  _Go._ My feet were now aching. This was our third run this week and I'm pretty sure I twisted my ankle at some point. But I still loved the rush. The rush is what has kept me going. All of high school I thought getting out of town would be the best thing. Who knew I was just on the wrong side of town? 

 

"Stop!" I see a ghoulie pointing a gun straight at my head. I grip my gun tighter as I see Jug out of the side of my eye. He creeps over towards the boy. 

 

"Drop the gun," He's new. He is slightly shaking and has a loose grip. "I will shoot!" I just grin. How naive. Jughead wraps his muscled arms around the boy's neck and he is on the ground in less than a second. I raise my gun and shoot his leg. A message. Jughead taught me that. Show no mercy for they will show none to you. 

 

We resume running and all head towards the rundown truck full of money and drugs. The darkness my father left me floods my body. Every bone and muscle tingles from when I shot the boy and just when I stole. I smile. This is the shittiest life. I love it. 

 

We all hop into the car and laugh from the hysteria. It's always me, Jughead, Toni, Sweetpea, and Fangs. We are the youngest and so that makes us the fastest. The best at getting what we need and then leave with no remorse. 

 

I've become close friends with all of them and occasionally I'll get a call from Veronica or Archie asking where the hell I've been. It's not like they truly care. Veronica was awful to me in high school. Always having to one-up me in everything. Archie was a relief and then he and Veronica started dating and he just faded away. He fell to deep into her trap. He was soon at her every beck and call. Leaving me all alone trying to pick up the shattered pieces that were my life. 

 

"Damn, I'm gonna need new boots if we keep doing drug runs every damn day," Toni says taking off her muddy heeled boots. Toni has been a saint to me. Teaching me how to be tough but still keep my feminine qualities around. Sometimes if I can't sleep and Jughead is out on a run, we just watch sappy romance films. I could never do that with Veronica.  She would look at me and say I would get fat if I ate more chocolate or some bull like that. Toni just smiles and gets more chocolate from the cupboard. 

 

Sweetpea speeds down the dirt road to the Whyte Wyrm. We all continue to laugh as we hold down the money and drugs so it won't go flying from the truck. Jughead wraps his arm around me, which I have been well accustomed to. I tried so hard the first month I lived with him to ignore my feelings, but he is persistent. I kept comparing my parents love to ours. They never knew love. My mother loved the perfection that came with having an all American boyfriend. That was it. Maybe my father did love my mother. Maybe he didn't. I sigh as I lean closer to Jughead. 

 

When we finally arrive the older serpents help us unload. We go in and out the back so no drunk customers see anything. Once we finish we all go inside for a drink. The Whyte Wyrm is grimy and downright ugly to the common eye. But I've grown to love it. It was one of the nicer places on this side of town. After every mission, we would always come back and have something to drink or go to the Southside Supermarket and get a cake.

 

"Betty!" I turn at the feminine sound. I  see a latina with the same fake smile as high school. Her features seem to have dropped though. Her midsection has grown increasingly and she seems more hunched than before. She has a muscular redhead on her arm. His innocent schoolboy look is gone and instead seems tired and annoyed. 

 

"Veronica, Arch?" She walks near me with a quickening pace. Dear Lord, this is going to be a massacre. 

 

"Betty, We've been worried sick about you! Your mother wouldn't even talk about you! We thought you died." Veronica's words may have seemed kind, but I know her. She's playing a game, but I just don't know why. 

 

"What do you want Veronica?" She seemed a little shocked. Maybe because of my harsh tone or just the fact that I don't care what she has to say. In high school, I would have done anything to keep her as a friend. Not anymore.

 

"Well, as you can see, Arch and I are expecting and I just hoped maybe you could lend a hand." I scoff at her words. Only needing me when she needed her homework done and now she got knocked up and needs money. 

 

"Let me get this straight. I've been gone for 6 months without you even caring to look for me. And now that you need money you come for me? What about your dad? He's always helped his princess when she needed it." Veronicas face scrunches at my words. Her eyebrows lifting ever so slightly.  Now I'm the cocky one. I feel Jughead come behind me and my grin comes out again. I'm a gang member now. Not the head bitches nerdy friend. Not the All American boys neighbor. And especially not the Perfect girl next door. I'm nothing like the girl I tried so hard to escape anymore.

 

"My dad cut me off. He was furious that I got pregnant so young so, he uh, kicked me out." Her face lowers and her chocolate brown eyes met mine. I know this act. I've watched her do it to her father over and over. Just another part of the game. Make you feel guilty for not helping. Then give her what she wants. 

 

"Sucks for you. Get out now. Oh and use a condom next time." One last time I see her shocked face. I turn to the mute Archie. Lord, she has aged him. He looks deathly tired. Probably doing whatever he can to help Veronica and their child. Veronica grabs Archie and storms out. Her heels tapping the dirt covered floor. I turn back towards my real friends to be met with open mouths. 

 

"What?" I say as if that was the most normal thing. Jugheads hand finds mine and I feel relief from before.

 

"You never mentioned you had rich friends!" 

 

"Oh, Sweetpea you will get far in life." Everyone laughs at Jugheads remark. He grabs his beer and takes a long swing. I grab the drink from his hand and take one myself. The liquid falling down my throat as I feel the stress draining from my body. 

 

Afterward, we all head to the Drive-In theater. Some stupid movie plays as we watch from the banged-up truck. Toni brought blankest so it's semi comfy. At some point, Jughead and I go off behind the concessions stand and begin to make out. His lips like magnets that I just can't leave. His hands trail up to my hair. We get even closer as the movie plays softly in the background. I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this. 

 

I shouldn't be doing this. 

 

But it feels so _good_. 

 

I don't want to escape. I've never felt so safe. All my life I've been running. Away from my relentless mother and sociopathic father. Away from my loveless sister. Away from my fake friends. Away from it all. I never found happiness after my father's truth came out. Until I met Jughead. I met this world of black leather and drinking and missions. And I confronted my darkness. It wasn't repressed by mother. It was accepted by broken people just like me. I was accepted for the real me. I wear leather and let my hair down. I feel free.  _Free._ A word I never knew I could feel. 

 

"We better go," Jughead breathes in my ear as he passionately kisses my neck. "Or they're gonna think we died." I giggle as his kisses make me feel alive each time. We have one last beautiful kiss before we go, hand in hand, back to the truck. 

 

"8 minutes Fangs give me 5 bucks," Toni says grinning at Fangs as he hands the money over. 

 

"You bet on us?" 

 

"Yep, I had the common sense not to bet on the lovebirds so ha!"

 

"Sweets, you never have common sense."

 

"Piss off!" I smile as Jughead and Sweets begin to arm wrestle. Toni and I curl up and watch the movie as Fangs makes fun as both the boys can't make the other lose. This is my life. It could get worse. But it's really good right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short and that I took forever to update.

**Author's Note:**

> This was like the prologue and I will try and make the chapters much longer, but here is Betty's mindscape in the beginning. There will be more, but it's not letting me edit it to more than one chapter.


End file.
